


Headlights

by deadfloweremoji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Other, Reader-Insert, Sad Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfloweremoji/pseuds/deadfloweremoji
Summary: You and Atsumu have been dating for a while. You plan to surprise him but he surprises you first.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Headlights

You woke up the light shining into your window. You reached over the bed to find it empty. With your mind still half asleep, you sit up groggily. The faint sound of the shower comforts your suspicion of someone stealing Atsumu in the middle of the night. It was rare that Atsumu woke up before you; usually he was tired after his practices which led him to sleep a little later most mornings. 

Atsumu has not been his normal self lately, his normal confident and teasing personality has been replaced with more anxiety than normal. Maybe it was just his upcoming game? Although he hasn’t shown this kind of nervousness before…

Well it’s not like you haven’t seen him act this way before. After his twin quit volleyball it was kind of hard on him. Maybe he just misses him! 

Due to his upcoming volleyball game, Atsumu hasn’t really been able to do much. His schedule basically consists of practice, eat, and sleep. That would be rough for anyone. You think you should do something nice and make a yummy breakfast for the both of you!

You finally pull yourself out of bed, the shower still running in the background as you “sneak” out of the room. You make your way to the kitchen, and pull out some eggs and a pan. You set up the rice cooker for some white rice and get to making the omelette.

You’re not the best at making omurice, but you do know that Atsumu enjoys it; and so do you! It can be difficult to get it right, but it is definitely worth it! Once the rice cooker sang it’s little done song, you got to seasoning the rice. You shaped the rice into a little mound on each plate and placed the omelettes on top of each. The steam rising slowly from each plate tickled your senses; if it was half as good as it smelled you think it would be alright!

All of a sudden two strong arms snake their way around your waist. The fresh warm shower smell mixes in with the spices and you melt into his arms.

“Good morning, love” His voice is like silk in your ear. “It looks delicious” his breath tickles your ear as he takes a little bite of your shoulder.

“I thought you meant the food!” you laugh as he starts to tickle you, and nip at you playfully.

“I never said that,” he replies. You slip out of his grip, and take the two plates in your hands. You walk over to the table and set them in your normal spots.

You two have a fun time eating breakfast. Atsumu kept making fun of your omurice, saying he could do better (which you both know is not true). 

"Well maybe I won't make you any more food" you huff playfully. You cross your arms and give him a side eye. 

"You know I'd starve" he smirks, grabbing your arm, and pulling your hand into his. His cheeky smile turns into a genuine one. A slight blush falls over your cheeks. You look over to the clock to avoid his gaze. 

8:00

"Sadly you have to get going" you say as you take your hand back and stand up. You take the dirty plates off the table and head over to the sink. Atsumu grabs your shoulder gently and lands a swift kiss to your cheek. He grabs his bag and goes to the front door to put his shoes on.

"Love you, Y/N" he calls out. "I'll see you after practice" and with that he left the apartment. You had the day off today so you were free to do as you wanted.

▬

You were lounging on the couch watching TV, when your phone gave a little chime. It was a text from Atsumu.

I’ll be home early tonight

Oh?

Practice will be over at 5 so I’ll be home

At 6

Can’t wait to see you then!

You check the clock

3:00

Since you spent most of the day doing nothing, you decide to meet Atsumu at practice. Since he has been feeling kind of down lately, you think it would be nice to stop by Osamu’s shop together for some after practice snacks/dinner.

You know that the train will take a little bit, so you decide to start getting ready; but after this episode....

By the time you get yourself ready it's about 4 o’clock. You walk out of your apartment building and start heading toward the station. The crisp fall air blows over you, the trees lining the street are a beautiful mix of red, orange, and yellow. The beauty of the scenery never failed to put a small smile on your face.

The train ride was simple, and walking to the gym the same. This wasn’t your first time showing up after Atsumu’s practice. Lately practice has just been ending later and later. You knew the boys worked hard, and you were glad they were getting a little break for tonight. 

You enter the gym just as the boys are packing up their items. You hear someone shout your name and a familiar swish of orange hair catches your eye as Hinata runs over to you. Bokuto follows suit and wraps his arms around you in a bone crushing hug.

“Jesus, you’re killing me” you squeak out. “And you stink, dude” you were right, they were all tired and sweaty and oh god does it smell in here. You had no idea how they did this every day.

Slowly your boyfriend saunters over to you and his teammates with a smirk. He watches as they squeeze the life out of you in excitement.

"Alright, alright, let em' go" Atsumu says putting his hands up in a stretch. He looks over to you with a quizzical look. “Y/N, why are you here?”

“Ah, well” You mutter as you get put down by Bokuto. “I thought it would be fun if we could go to Osamu’s after your practice” you raise a hand to scratch the back of your neck sheepishly. The other boys leave you and Atsumu alone, as they go to grab the last of their things. 

You and Atsumu head out of the gym, the rest of the team following behind. His arm slings around your shoulder, and you all walk towards the station. Everyone seems to be tired after practice, so the normally rowdy team is having quiet casual conversations. Bokuto and Hinata are rambling about spiking like normal. 

You all manage to make it to the platform, and some of the members break off to go to their respective trains. A chill runs down your spine as a gust of cool wind blows through the group, and Atsumu pulls you a little closer. The train pulls into the station; Bokuto, Hinata, Atsumu and you board the train and find a seat.

“How have you been, Y/N?” Bokuto questions.

“Oh you know, like normal.” you sigh. “Nothing particularly exciting.” Hinata and Bokuto give each other a look, and look at Atsumu.

“Yeah, I’ve been so busy with practice I keep leaving my Y/N home alone most nights” Atsumu says. He gives the two other boys a sharp look. Your head resting on his shoulder as he pet your hair slightly.

“I’m an adult. I can handle myself.” You laugh.

Bokuto and Hinata blab on and on until your stop comes. The two of you stand up and give a little wave towards the other boys as you get off the train. Hinata and Bokuto give you a big smile.

You walk the familiar path to Onigiri Miya hand in hand with Atsumu. You gently swing your hands as you hum your favorite song.

“Gosh do you have to hum that all the time?” Atsumu says with a smirk. His thumb gently rubbing your hand. You nod your head humming louder. Atsumu shakes his head as he opens the door to the shop.

You are greeted by an awfully familiar looking man. You smile widely looking up at Osamu’s face. He offers a small smile and looks towards his twin.

“I didn’t know you were coming today.” Osamu states, cleaning his hands off with a towel. The shop was rather busy, with people milling around eating. It was a perfect time for dinner and it seems as if you weren't the only one with the idea.

“It was Y/N’s idea” Atsumu says tilting his head towards you. “I got out of practice early, and they thought it would be nice to come”

“Yeah” you pipe up. “I know you’ve both been busy lately so I thought seeing each other would be nice” the two men look at each other a faint smile pulling at their lips.

“Well, just wait here for a second while I set some stuff up. I can take a break for a bit.” Osamu says casually. “Let me steal him for a moment as well.” he states, pointing towards Atsumu. He follows his brother to the back of the shop, while you find a place to sit.

Once they come back, Osamu has a tray of food for all of you. It looks absolutely amazing as you all dig in and talk about your busy lives. You look at the two boys happily chatting, with a smile on your face. You’re glad that you got them together; they clearly missed each other.

▬

After a while, you look out the window to the street. It was already dark, and the shop was basically empty.

“Well” Atsumu says as he stands up. “I should take this one home” He laughs pointing towards you. “It was nice seeing you” He smiles as he gives his brother a hug. Osamu gives you a smile and a hug as well.

“We should do this more often!” you chirp. The two men give you a faint smile, as Atsumu grabs your hand.

The two of you walk out of the shop, stomachs full and genuinely having a good time. You can't remember the last time you were able to go out with Atsumu, and you're glad that he got to spend time with his brother. You notice that Atsumu is back to his old self.

“Hey, Y/N” he says, giving your hand a squeeze. You look up at him, the moonlight reflecting off of his face. “I’m sorry I’ve been acting kind of weird lately” He stops walking and takes both of your hands in his.

The headlights from the passing cars illuminating the two of you, casting long shadows along the buildings beside you. Atsumu squeezes your hands and looks up into the night sky.

“You know I love you, right Y/N?” he asks. The moon reflected in his beautiful brown eyes. He starts to look down to you. His eyes widen as he violently pushes you away from him.

It all happens so fast, you find yourself falling into the road and you hear tires screech out and a loud bang. A car crashed into a tree behind you, Atsumu splayed out on the sidewalk beside you.

Blood pools onto the gray of the sidewalk, your ears ringing violently. You crawl towards him; tears welling up in your eyes as you bring his head into your lap. You pet his hair gently, and you hear a scream in the distance. 

▬

You don’t remember much after the accident, and you find yourself in a hospital bed. Osamu is sitting in a chair beside you. Your whole body hurt as you sat up. Osamu’s normally calm face was replaced with puffy red eyes and a frown. You knew something was wrong.

“Where is he?” you croak. You look at Osamu with half lidded eyes, the IV stung in your hand as you raised it to your head. All he does is shake his head. Tears spill over your cheeks involuntarily. Your emotions haven't caught up to you as the doctor enters the room.

“Ah, you’re awake. We’ve done a few general tests and you’re free to go home later today.” he rambles ruffling through the papers in your chart. He pulls up a chair and sits next to your bed. You had a queasy feeling in the pit of your stomach. You knew exactly what he was going to say. You watched as Osamu sat up in his chair and looked out the window, avoiding your gaze.

“I’m sorry to have to say this, but sadly Atsumu didn’t make it.” All at once your emotions come rushing out, your hands trembling as they cover your face. You bend down as sobs rack your body. 

“We have many grief counselors and options for you here.” he continues. “And we found this by him at the scene.” the doctor pulls something out of his pocket. You hold out your trembling hands to accept the item. A ring box.

The doctor eventually leaves after explaining a few more basic things to you and Osamu. Osamu looks up to you with sorrow filled eyes, the box still clutched in your hand.

“He wanted to give you that last night.” Osamu said; his voice barely audible whisper. You opened your hand, the soft velvet of the box in your palm. With shaky hands you gently flip the top open to reveal,

An engagement ring.


End file.
